Pentagón Jr.
Pentagón Jr. (born February 26, 1985) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado (masked professional wrestler) who currently wrestles for Lucha Underground (as Pentagón Dark) where he is a former one-time Lucha Underground Champion, IMPACT Wrestling where he is a former one-time IMPACT World Champion, Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide (AAA) and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). He also wrestles for Mexico's The Crash as Penta el 0M ("0M" standing for "Cero Miedo", Spanish for "Zero Fear") as well as on the U.S.independent circuit, notably for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he is a former one-time PWG World Tag Team Champion. He is the first masked wrestler to win the IMPACT World Championship and the first to hold the IMPACT World and Lucha Underground titles simultaneously. Pentagón Jr. initially became known for his tenure with AAA between 2010 and 2017, where he is a former Latin American Champion, Mixed Tag Team Champion, World Tag Team Championship and the 2016 Rey de Reyes. In January 2017, he left AAA and announced that he was working for The Crash and formed a group called La Rebelión ("The Rebellion") with other former AAA wrestlers. In mid-2018 it was announced that AAA and Pentagón Jr. had come to an agreement to work together again. His real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico, where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. His brother is also a luchador, known as Fénix / Rey Fénix, the two form a tag team called Los Lucha Brothers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Fear Factor'' (Package piledriver) **''Lanza'' (Diving double foot stomp) – adopted from El Hijo del Perro Aguayo **''Pentagon Driver'' (Pumphandle half nelson driver) **''The Sacrifice'' (Grounded hammerlock inverted armbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Double knee facebreaker **Front flip piledriver, sometimes from the top rope **''Lung Blower'' (Double knee backbreaker, sometimes while springboarding) **Powerbomb onto the knee **''Sling Blade Calibate (Spinning sit-out sleeper slam) **Superkick **''Topé con Hilo (Suicide somersault senton) *'Managers' **Konnan **Vampiro *'Entrance themes' **'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' ***'"Perros"' by Cartel de Santa **'Lucha Underground' ***"Thrill Switch" by Cut One (Extreme Music) **'IMPACT Wrestling' ***"Fuel to the Fire" by Alan Reed & Queens Road (APM Music) **'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' ***'"Here Comes the Boom"' by Nelly **'Independent circuit' ***"Psycho" by Anthony Dickinson **'All Elite Wrestling' *** "Lucha Brothers" by Mikey Ruckus (used as a member of the Lucha Brothers) Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) *'The Crash Lucha Libre' **The Crash Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'IMPACT Wrestling' **IMPACT World Championship (1 time) **IMPACT World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Fénix **Finisher of the Year (2018) – Pentagon Driver **Match of the Year (2018) – vs. Sami Callihan (Mask vs. Hair, Slammiversary XVI) *'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' **AAA Latin American Championship (1 time) **AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sexy Star **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joe Líder **''Rey de Reyes'' (2016) **''Rudo'' of the Year (2014, 2015) **Wrestler of the Year (2015) *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) **Lucha Underground Championship (2 times) **Aztec Warfare IV *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Rey Fénix *'Mexican Independent Circuit' **Mexican Strong Style Championship (1 time, current) **WCW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Mucha Lucha Atlanta' **Mucha Lucha Atlanta Championship (1 time) *'Perros del Mal Producciones' **Perros del Mal Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'PCW Ultra' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rey Fenix *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked him #65 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Wrestling Alliance Revolution' **WAR World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Rey Fénix *'Wrestling Superstar' **Wrestling Superstar World Submission Lucha Championship (1 time, current) *'Xtreme Mexican Wrestling' **XMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Fénix Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni